Rodkins Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." rings the doorbell Announcer: "Annie Blume goes to West Yorkshire, England to help two adults with four kids." and Thomas are beating each other up Announcer: "A bratty 14-year-old teen girl often does drugs." smokes weed Josephine: "(bleep) YOU (bleep)HOLE!" Annabelle: "Josephine, don't say that." Announcer: "A preteen girl with Type 1 Diabetes who is driving her parents and siblings crazy and refuses to eat her snacks." tries feeding Courtney with a carrot Courtney: "I DO NOT LIKE IT!" Christopher: "Do you wanna get sick?" Courtney: "NO!" Announcer: "And she also refuses to watch TV everyday." spits at Annabelle Courtney: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING ME TO WATCH THE WORST WITCH!" Announcer: "The 6-year-old Thomas behaves worst!" cries Announcer: "He beats up his sister..." throws a plate at Courtney as Courtney smacks Thomas through the face Announcer: "...and he always get abused." kicks Thomas in the leg, leaving him to cry pushes Thomas out of the way Announcer: "Alexander winds up suffering for a long time." Alexander: "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS (bleep)!" runs off Announcer: "Can a British family be protected?" is now in tears Submission Reel Annabelle: "Hi, I'm Annabelle. I'm 46." Christopher: "I am Christopher. I am 39." Annabelle: "Together we are married. We have Alexander, who is 18, Josephine, who is 14..." is sitting on the couch Annabelle: "...Courtney, who is 12..." is drawing a picture Annabelle: "...and Thomas, who is 6. Josephine is a weed-addicted pothead and goes out with her 17-year-old boyfriend." is shown smoking bong Josephine: "I'm doing drugs, so go away." Annabelle: "Courtney has Type 1 Diabetes at age 10 and she needs to eat to stabilize her blood sugar level." takes Courtney a diabetes shot, causing her to scream and cry Annabelle: "She also has very bad behavior and abuses his brother." kicks Thomas in the leg, leaving him to cry pushes Thomas out of the way Annabelle: "And I drag her off her "TV-Time" when it's time for breakfast, lunch and dinner." and Christopher drag Courtney off from watching TV Courtney: "Please let me watch my show!" Christopher: "Thomas is a very badly-behaved child towards others." punches Courtney through the leg as she slaps him through the face Christopher: "We also tried every reality TV show from World's Strictest Parents to Nanny 911." sees Josephine drinking a bottle of vodka throws a pillow at Thomas Annabelle: "But it didn't work! Annie, save us until we fall apart! Don't let the 3 kids except Alexander send you packing!" Annie: "Okay, I am on my way." Introduction steps out of the car, walks up to a lovely-looking 2-story house and rings the doorbell answers the door Annabelle: "Hi, how are you?" Annie: "Good." Annabelle: "I am Annabelle Rodkins. I am from West Yorkshire, England. I am here with Christopher Rodkins." Annie: "Sounds cool." Annabelle: "I am obsessed with architecture and I became an extreme architect!" Annie: "Magnificent!" Annabelle: "Here is the living room!" shows Annie the living room with pale walls, brown floorboards, a flat screen TV, a brown table, 2 pink couches with 3 pillows, two yellow and one blue and pictures hanging from the wall Annie: "This is one of my favorites." Annabelle: "I like to show you our room tour. Here is the kitchen. It has blue walls, black tables, brown chairs, pots and pans. And inside the cabinet, we have Cap'n Crunch cereal, Lucky Charms cereal, Fruity Pebbles cereal, Oreo cookies, Hersey's Kisses bags, and others." Annie: " " shows Annie a bedroom with pink walls Annabelle: "This is Courtney's room. I will like you to say hi to Courtney." Annie: "Hello, Courtney." is shown watching Glee on her laptop Courtney: "Hey, guys. I am watching Glee." Annie: "That's nice. Any other favorites?" Courtney: "There's so much to choose from." shows Annie the other kids, 2 boys with brown hair and one teenage girl with the brown hair Annabelle: "Meet Courtney's siblings, Josephine, age 14, Thomas, age 6 and Alexander, age 18." Alexander: "Hello there." Thomas: "Hi there." Josephine: "S'up?" Observation begins is watching Harvey Street Kids on her laptop Thomas: "What are you watching?" Courtney: "Harvey Street Kids." Thomas: "That's a girly cartoon." Courtney: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Thomas: "MAKE ME!" violently attacks Thomas Alexander: "Can we all just get along?" Courtney: "NO!" spits at Alexander Alexander: "You may not spit at me." Christopher: "Don't worry, we got this." Annabelle: "I agree." Christopher: "You may not spit at your brother." hits Christopher and pushes him out of the way as Christopher grabs her arms and pin them into the wall as she starts crying Courtney: "GO AWAY!" Christopher: "You may not abuse me. If you don't like Thomas, ignore him." Observation continues Parent Meeting House Rules Annabelle: "Okay, kids. Today we are going to have some house rules." Courtney: groans Oh boy. Annabelle: "Rule number 1: No swearing and mean words." Thomas: "Can I break the rules?" Alexander: "No." Annabelle: "Rule number 2: No fighting, no hitting and no kicking." Courtney: "Those rules seem pretty "meh" to me." Annabelle: "Rule number 3: No interrupting people while watching TV. And that means you, Thomas!" Thomas: "Me?" Annabelle: "Yeah, you". Naughty Tuffet Annie: "We have found out that Josephine is smoking a bong so I tried consficating it." is smoking a bong tries confiscating Josephine's bong Annabelle: "Give me the bong." Josephine: "NO!" hits Annabelle Annabelle: "Don't hit me!" Josephine: "What's next? You are going to discipline me, (bleep)hole?" Annabelle: "We do not swear infront of others." spits on Annabelle Annabelle: "For fourteen minutes I consficated her iPhone for spitting at me." Annabelle: "We do not spit in this house. I am confiscating your iPhone for fourteen minutes." consficates Josephine's iPhone Josephine: "I like you better when you're dead." Annabelle: "Drop the attitude. We're not just gonna stand here all day." Josephine: "PIECE OF (bleep)! BULL(bleep)!" Annabelle: "I consficated her 27 Dresses DVD for swearing." Annabelle: "That's it. I am taking away your DVD for swearing." sends Josephine to the Naughty Tuffet and consficates the 27 Dresses DVD Josephine: "NO FAIR!" Annabelle: "I will take all of your stuff away if you don't keep this up and that is final!" Annabelle: "There are some not-so-good things about her so Courtney got sent to the Naughty Tuffet for no reason." Courtney: "Mom, can I have a boyfriend?" Annabelle: "No, because boys are perverted." Courtney: "But, I want a boyfriend!" Annabelle: "You may not. Wait until you are now 14 years old." Courtney: "14?!" hits Annabelle Christopher: "Courtney! Naughty Tuffet, now!" is sent to the Naughty Tuffet for 12 minutes Green Smoothie Annie: "Annabelle teaches the three kids a lesson they will never forget. So she proceeds to give them green smoothies." Thomas: "Courtney is a piece of (bleep)!" Annabelle: "No, Thomas. We don't say that." Thomas: "(bleep) you, (bleep)!" Annabelle: "That is not nice to your sister." spits on Courtney and Courtney slaps on Thomas Courtney: "(Bleep) OFF LOSER!" Annabelle: "GREEN SMOOTHIE FOR YOU, THOMAS!" Thomas: "NOBODY CAREEEES!" Annabelle: "I said, GREEN SMOOTHIE!" Thomas (whining): "I hate smoothies!" Annabelle: "Drink it, NOW!" sets a smoothie on fire with a lighter Annabelle: "My word. You lost your Ben 10 DVD for 6 minutes." Thomas (screeching): "IT IS NOT FAIR! BUT COURTNEY HATES SMOOTHIES! FOOD MAKES HER SICK! SUPER SICK!" Annabelle: "Yes she will be sick!" Mommy and Me kids are making clay makes a Tardis is making a heart is making a star is making a dog Courtney: "Yours is trash!" Thomas: "MINE IS BETTER!" punches Courtney scratches Thomas whimpers Josephine: "SHUT IT WITH ALL THE WHIMPERING YOU (bleep)!" gasps cries Courtney: "YOU SHUT UP YOU (bleep)!" Josephine: "KILL YOURSELF, JACK(bleep)!" Thomas (screeching): "HOW DARE YOU!" destroys the Tardis clay and the heart clay with his hammer Courtney: "PAYBACK TIME!" and Josephine destroy Thomas' dog clay with hammers cries Thomas: "MY DOG!" Alexander: "MOM! LOOK WHAT THEY DID!" Annie: "JOSEPHINE! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO THE NAUGHTY TUFFET!" sends Josephine to the Naughty Tuffet Annie: "Courtney! You're next!" Courtney: "Me?" whimpers Annie: "YES YOU!" whimpers again and gets send to the Naughty Tuffet as well Annie: "You lost your Briar Beauty doll for 12 minutes." confiscates Courtney's Briar Beauty doll Courtney: "GIVE IT TO ME!" Annie: "AND YOU! JOSEPHINE! You lost your 1 Girl Nation CD for the rest of the day." confiscates Josephine's 1 Girl Nation CD once again Thought Box Good Eater Annabelle: "Okay, so since Courtney doesn't want to eat her carrots and green beans. I decided them to teach her a lesson for her. I will teach you how to eat your carrots and green beans." uses a fork to stab her green beans and put her into her mouth as she chews Annabelle: "You used to hate those carrots and green beans?" nods Annabelle: "Sounds good. You were good at eating." eats the carrots Annabelle: "Perfect. Perfect for your help." Courtney: "Yeah. Unhealthy snacks threaten my health a lot since I have Type 1 Diabetes." Family Test Run Josephine, Courtney and Thomas vs. the Babysitter Dumais comes in Annabelle: "Hello, which child are you going to babysit?" Monique: "I would most likely to babysit Josephine, Courtney and Thomas." Annabelle: "All 3 are badly behaved?" Monique: "Yeah." Christopher: "We are ready for a family outing with Alexander so all 3 of you CANNOT come because you are badly behaved." Alexander: "Be good to your babysitter." Josephine: "Okay." Annabelle: "I have laid out of the lunches. We have some chicken wings with BBQ sauce." Monique: "Okay, thanks. This is Mittens, the family's house cat." Christopher: "Yeah." Alexander: "See us at 8:00PM." Monique: "Okay." Thomas: "Can we have McDonald's?" Monique: "No! We are having chicken wings with BBQ sauce." Courtney: "Aw, can we watch Steven Universe after this?" Monique: "Yes. There are good television shows we can watch. Some are live-action such as Unfabulous, Modern Family, Big Bang Theory and Parenthood and some are animated such as the Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Steven Universe, Sailor Moon, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Clarence and many others." Thomas: "Awwww, but I want McDonald's!" Monique: "Too bad. We have chicken wings with BBQ sauce. I will bet the chicken wings are really good." Alexander and Annabelle leave Thomas: "I WANT MCDONALD'S!!!!!!!!!!" screams from the top of his lungs Monique: "NO! WE ARE HAVING CHICKEN WINGS WITH BBQ SAUCE!" grabs his Thomas the Tank Engine figure in fright Thomas: "NEVER!" Courtney: "HE WANTS MCDONALD'S AT ANY TIME HE WANTS TO!” confiscates Thomas' Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas: (Screeching): "I WANT THOMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Monique: "Too bad! It goes in the Toy Time-Out Box!" Thomas: "SHUT UP!" bites Monique Monique: "Bite me again and there will be no more TV and no more toys." Courtney: "I HATE CHICKEN WINGS WITH BBQ SAUCE THAT THREATENS MY OWN HEALTH!!!!!!!!! THAT SUCKS!" Monique: "Do you want to get sick?" Courtney: "No!" throws the plate away Monique: "You do not throw the plate away." confiscates Courtney's Draculaura Frights Camera Action doll Courtney: "I HATE YOU! I WANT DRACULAURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Josephine: "That's it. I'm going to smuggle some drugs." smuggles some drugs Thomas: "I WANT THOMAS NOOOOOOOW!!!" Monique: "No you don't." throws a vase at Monique confiscates Thomas' DVD Meeting Alexander storms off goes into the room with Alexander Annie: "Can I talk to you?" Alexander: "No, go away and leave me alone." Annie: "Please?" Alexander: sighs "Fine." Annie: "Why are you upset?" Alexander: "I am sick and tired of being treated as the third parent." Josephine, Courtney and Thomas turn over a new leaf Annabelle: "Josephine and Courtney are turning into stuck-up princesses and Thomas is one bad apple, too. So I made all 3 write apology letters to their family and their older brother, Alexander." is writing "Dear Family, I am sorry for doing drugs, ruining holidays, talking back, staying past curfew and lying to you. I really wanted to say this but I wanted to apologize. I promised not to be stuck up. Love, Josephine." on the paper is writing "Dear Family, I'm sorry but I have to say this. Sorry for all the things I have done. I am sorry for ruining holidays, hitting my siblings, lying to you, talking back and many other bad things. I promise not to be rude. Love, Courtney." on the paper is writing "Dear Family, I am sorry for fighting, throwing tantrums, annoying you, kicking you, screaming at you and hitting. Love, Thomas." on the paper Annabelle: "Did you wrote an apology letter?" Josephine: "Yes!" Courtney: "Yeah!" Thomas: "Yup." 3 kids show Annabelle their apology letters Annabelle: "Great job! You are now offically ungrounded!" Josephine/Courtney/Thomas: "Yay!" Annabelle: "Josephine, I'm taking you to Rue 21 and Old Navy! Courtney, you could now have your Apple White doll back and I am taking you to Justice! And Thomas, now you should have your Super Why plush and DVD, The Lego Movie DVD and your Star Wars Legos!" Courtney: "Oh boy! Now can I go to Justice?" Annabelle: "Sure you can!" Courtney: "Yes!" Onward takes Courtney to Justice Annabelle: "What do you think of this shirt?" Courtney: "Amazing! I want it!" Annabelle: "That's cool. I will buy $ for it." takes $ for the shirt Annabelle: "Take $ for the shirt." ???: "Okay." Courtney: "Yay! Now can I go to ?" Annabelle: "Sure." takes Courtney to Josephine: "I used to be a drug addict but now I am back in my innocent, well-behaved self." Josephine: "Mom, look! I am not a drug addict!" Annabelle: "Yup, you are well-behaved just like your older brother." Josephine: "So I can be cool?" Annabelle: " ." Courtney: "I used to be whining over Mixels, Littlest Pet Shop, Steven Universe, my toys and my TV but now I am eating more. I promise not to refuse to eat my snacks." Courtney: "I am not having diabetes anymore!" eats an apple Thomas: "I used to be an amok runner but now I am in my happy, innocent self! I need to follow the rules and promise not to make any trouble." watches Lloyd in Space on his tablet Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts